King K. Rool (SSBCombat)
This page is about King K. Rool in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see King K. Rool. King K. Rool 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is unlocked from the start. King K. Rool is Donkey Kong's reptillian nemesis, and the ruler of a band of crocodiles known as the Kremlings. King K. Rool frequently leads the Kremlings to harass Donkey Kong and the other Kongs in some way, ranging from stealing their bananas to trying to blow up the island with a massive machine. King K. Rool is a surprisingly speedy heavyweight who has a wide array of projectiles and tricks up his sleeve to try and destroy opponents, including his trusty Blunderbuss, which he wields in most of his standard attacks. However, King K. Rool has rather poor recovery, having only one jump. Moveset *'Standard Special - ''Kannonball - King K. Rool aims his blunderbuss at opponents and begins charging before firing a large cannonball from it, which flies towards opponents before falling to the ground and bouncing for a while. King K. Rool can then use the cannonball as a thrown projectile once before it dissapears for good. Occasionally, a gas is shot from the blunderbuss that can alter the opponents in some way; either slowing them down, making them smaller, or reversing their controls. *'Side Special - Krown Toss - ''King K. Rool throws his crown at opponents in a boomerang like fashion. The crown is powerful, but K. Rool is vulnerable while this attack is being performed due to the fact that he cannot move while this attack is being performed. The crown acts like a faster, more powerful version of the Boomerang. *'Up Special - ''Kopter Pack - King K. Rool uses the helicopter backpack from his time as Baron K. Roolenstein to fly high into the air with the possible option of comboing opponents in the spinning blades. This attack is a good one for K. Rool, as it improves his mediocre recovery, but it's horizontal recovery is slightly more effective than it's vertical recovery. *'Down Special - Kround Pound - ''King K. Rool slams his butt into the ground, causing a series of green shockwaves to appear and spread out before stunning opponents, allowing K. Rool to attack them again. K. Rool himself can damage opponents as well, but not as effectively as the shockwaves. *'Final Smash - ''Kredits - King K. Rool falls over, playing dead and the screen fades, and some credits begins going up. As the credits scroll upwards, opponents can gets caught on them and get dragged to the top of the screen, where they get KO'd. After 9 seconds of the Kredits, King K. Rool laughs and gets back up. Trivia *King K. Rool has the most different alts from any other character apart from Bowser Jr., having his various aliases as his costumes. They are as follows; **His traditional attire from the original ''Donkey Kong Country. **His Kaptain costume from Donkey Kong Country 2. **His Baron K. Roolenstein costume from Donkey Kong Country 3. **His boxer attire from Donkey Kong 64. **His scrapped pilot costume from Diddy Kong Pilot. **His pharoah costume from Mario Super Sluggers. **His 8-bit appearance from Donkey Kong Land. **A new original costume with an army helmet and ammo belt resembling the Rare design of Klump. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ2OT3FpeBQ - An excerpt of "Crocodile Cacophony" from Donkey Kong Country 2. Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat